AkuRiku: Memorized
by xxbloodyinsanityxx
Summary: Series extra of my SoraxRiku The Before Series. This explains what Riku and Axel's relationship was like before Riku fell in love with Sora. Please visit my profile for my link to my DeviantArt profile for all my fanfictions.


Riku smiles as he feels the familiar hands encircle around his waist. "Boo." Axel says with his lips to Riku's pale ear. "Not now, Axel." Riku says with a bright grin. The Caribbean green-eyed teen feels the passionate pyro purring against him. "Oh c'mon. You know I can't…resist you, love." Axel says and Riku feels his lover smiling but he can't see him.

Axel tightens his arms around Riku and plants the first kiss on the back of Riku's pale neck. The hallway is filled with other teens staring with big eyes at the hot couple. "Axel…" Riku says in his best warning voice. Axel smells Riku's neck and sucks on a soft spot.

"Yes?" Axel says in Riku's ear with his alluring grin that sends shivers up Riku's spine. Riku spins around and faces the crimson-haired teen. His arms are still holding Riku close to him. Their noses touch and Riku feels light-headed from the magician. "I-" Riku begins but Axel cuts him off with a kiss.

"Mmm." Riku exclaims with his eyes wide in surprise. Axel parts the kiss and whispers in Riku's ear, "You are so terrible." Axel chuckles quietly then kisses along Riku's jaw line in a hypnotic way. "You make me wild." The intense fire teen says with a devilish grin.

Riku pulls Axel toward him and smirks, "You aren't the only crazy one, Axel." The Cheshire cat teen raises his eyebrows in a stunned way. Riku kisses Axel deeply and lingers the sweet taste of his mouth. After awhile when some people have fainted, Riku parts the kiss and laughs.

Axel is openmouthed and looks like a love-crazed teen. Riku pats Axel's cheek and says, "See ya afterschool." Riku walks off but the beauty grabs his hand back. "Where do you think you are going, Riku?" Axel asks with a humored expression.

"To class." Riku says and lets go of Axel's hand. The blazing teen tugs Riku back. "It's 3:30. You were too caught up in my mouth to notice." Axel says and he sticks out his long tongue at Riku.

The shocked silver teen flips out his cell phone and sees his partner is right. "Shit." Riku exclaims in surprise then Axel laughs. The flaming charmer smiles at Riku. "You don't really want to make out here, do you?" Axel says followed by a chuckle.

Riku smiles and wraps his hand securely around Axel's hip. "I suppose not." Riku says as they walk to the parking lot. "I'm driving though." Axel says and he kisses Riku's forehead. "Aw c'mon. Give me a chance to be the man." Riku says.

The alluring grin returns on Axel's face and he plays with a strand of Riku's hair. "You are mine, Riku. I am your man." Axel says then he sneaks a quick kiss. Riku's eyes catch a glimpse of two teens walking from the library.

'Him…' Riku thinks as he sees Sora walking with flirtatious Kairi. Riku clenches his fist at the sight of her scrawny exposed legs being flashed off to impress Sora. 'Fucker…' Riku thinks angrily. He never forgot when he was with Sora and he confessed to him that he loves him. Sora just ran…

"Hey there tiger. You spacing out again?" Axel says then he follows Riku's fixed gaze. Axel yanks Riku away then forces him against his car. His eyes stare hauntingly into Riku's as he squeezes Riku's shoulders.

"I'm with you, Riku. So don't you fucking dare think about that kid again." Axel says lowly but full of rage. Riku flinches and stares back with a blank expression. 'But I….still love him.' Riku thinks.

Axel seemed to read Riku's mind and he slaps Riku across the face. "Don't you dare. Got it memorized?" Axel shouts. Riku nods as his heart attempts to return to normal speed.

The furious pyro kisses Riku's roughly and Riku returns the favor of satisfying Axel. Riku licks Axel's bottom lip and reaches inside the hot caverns of the red teen's mouth. Axel pulls back and says, "…I just don't want to lose you….Riku you have no idea how crazy I am for you."

Riku fights back the tears of wanting to be with Sora and Axel holds Riku tightly as he presses his lips on Riku's soft neck. Axel opens the passenger door and Riku manages a smile. "I don't like being treated like a girl." Riku says.

Axel closes his emerald eyes and leans in. Riku moves his lips in for another addicting kiss but Axel randomly licks up Riku's neck. "You taste better than one." Axel says as his eyes flicker open like a lighter's flame.

The silver lover smiles and says, "Um…thanks?" Axel smirks and gets in the driver's seat. "Hopefully I can last without pouncing on you before I get there." Axel says and he kisses the fervent lips of his partner's. He smiles sincerely at Riku with his eyes closes then places his lips back like a magnet.

Riku puts his arms behind Axel's neck and inserts his tongue for the lustful taste. Axel hesitates then backs off. "You are a frisky one." The aroused red head says with a smirk.

He backs out the parking lot in his black mustang with tinted black windows. Riku slides his finger along the dark red leather seat. "Where are we going?" Riku asks with a curious tone.

The pyro turns right and cuts someone off on the road then receives a vicious, sharp honk. "If I told you then you wouldn't have the same reaction when we get there." Axel says in a teasing voice. He sneers and the engine hums like a racecar.

Axel pulls the car over with a shrilling screech caused by the rubber tires on the road. He reaches in the glove box and unravels out black cloth. "Axel…" Riku says in a worried tone. "I'm not going to hurt you…Give me a chance to be romantic." Axel says as he puts the blindfold on his love.

Riku sits back and with his closed eyes all he sees is Sora. 'I can't go back….he doesn't love me….and I have…Axel.' Riku thinks over and over again like a psychotic carousel. Suddenly he feels the car go to a stop and hears the car door open then close with a click.

"Ah!" Riku exclaims when he feels his mate pick him up into his arms 'bridal style'. "Axel!" Riku exclaims then laughs. He feels him set down on something soft…sand. Axel takes the blindfold off of Riku and asks, "Was that really torture?"

"No…" Riku says then smiles at his beauty. The waves roll up a couple feet away from them then roll back down. The sky is black with a Halloween moon. It's yellow with a spooky, hazy fog covering it like plastic wrap.

Riku shivers and Axel notices his lips are turning purple. "Someone is cold." Axel says with a light kiss on Riku's lips. "No I'm not!" Riku says childishly then coughs and repeats himself in his deep voice, "I'm not cold, Axel."

"Of course not." Axel smirks. The enchanting red head looks out into the ocean and it reflexes in his eyes. He cautiously takes Riku's hand in his own in the cold October night. Riku meets the heated lips of his boyfriend and kisses them.

Axel puts his hands down on Riku's hips and Riku climbs on top of Axel. The red head falls back in the sand and grins at Riku. "It's not going to be so easy." Axel says and he pins Riku below him in a blink of an eye.

Riku wrinkles his nose in frustration and Axel kisses it. "I told you." Axel says with his devious grin. He slips his tongue into Riku's wet mouth. "Mmm." Axel hums. He eagerly deeps the kiss and straddles on Riku. Their tongues fight for dominance and Riku pushes Axel over.

"My my my. You are quite the fighter, Riku." Axel says on his new place on the ground. The white sand glows in the moonlight. "We are the same size. I can't be the toy all the time." Riku says and he teases Axel's lips by lightly touching his moist ones to Axel's.

"Your turn to play then, my silver warrior." Axel says and he licks his lips. Riku raises his eyebrows. "Or I could just leave you here…wanting more." Riku says. Axel gets up and holds Riku's hips. "I have a better idea." Axel says and he wraps his legs around Riku.

The silver teen finds his hands caught then everything goes dark. "Axel!" Riku calls out in semi-anger. Mostly because he was beaten at the dominance game. Axel finishes tying the blindfold then kisses under Riku's jaw.

"You are sweet…like candy." Axel says and he licks Riku's lips. The pyro lifts up the silver teen and a string of swear words fall from Riku's mouth. "Axel! How fucking dare you! Cut this shit out, I'm fucking serious. Stop it! Fucking stop it! Put me down, Axel! This shit isn't funny! I'm not going to be the fucking toy!" Riku yells with tense eyes.

Axel laughs and says, "You need to relax, Riku. You'll get your chance in a moment." Riku hears a key turn and a door open. The hot lover carries Riku then sets him on something soft….a bed. The door closes. A zipper slides down. It isn't Riku's.

'….no.' Riku thinks inside his head. 'No…no! This isn't suppose to happen! I'm not ready! Sora!....Where are you!?' Riku thinks in his head. Metal clacks together and the silver teen feels heavy handcuffs go on his wrists. Lips tickle the pale teen's ear. "I love you, Riku." Axel whispers and he kisses Riku's lips roughly. Riku tries to scream but Axel digs his nails into Riku's wrist.

The aroused pyro straddles on top of Riku and deeps the kiss. The silver teen becomes weak as the hot tongue coaxes the inside of his wet mouth. Axel rests his chest against Riku's and whispers, "I want you…badly….Riku." Axel bites Riku's lips and his eyes gleam a vivid green.

The red head smoothes his hand up Riku's shirt and removes it. "Axel!" Riku growls and Axel pins him down like a ferocious lion. "You know you want it, Riku. You've been waiting soooo long." Axel says followed by a sweet and sour laugh. The silver teen breaths unevenly and tenses up his muscles as Axel closes his mouth on his nipple. He kisses lightly then sucks on it. The sexual pain gets stronger and Riku screams for help.

"No one can hear you…I'm all you have…I'm all you need, Riku." Axel says and he starts unbuttoning Riku's jeans. "No! NO!" Riku shouts and he feels tears of fright welling up in his blinded eyes.

The red-hot male takes off the jeans with one swift tug in the dark room. Riku clenches his teeth and his fists tighten up. Axel smiles and whispers, "Don't fight Riku. But if you want to…I like playing rough." Riku hears more shuffling and a bundle of clothes tosses on the floor.

Axel slides his hand into Riku's boxers and starts stroking the member. "I fucking hate you!" Riku yells without his site. Axel stops and it's dead silent. All Riku can hear is his loud breathing. Inhale, exhale. The angered teen slaps Riku across the face and Riku's cheek stings like a lion scratch. It burns like a deep wound.

"Don't think about him!" Axel demands. "SORA!" Riku shouts at the top of his lungs and his throat grows sore. The pyro kisses Riku deeply and forces Riku's nude body to his. Riku starts crying and the tears feel like acid rain on his face. Axel kisses the tears and grinds against Riku with his hard member.

"Sora!" Riku screams in hysteria with eyes squeezed closed. '…He can't hear me…Sora…I…love you…' The suffering secret lover thinks. Axel kisses hot, wet kisses down Riku; each kisses burns his skin. The soft lips…the burning, familiar lips…capturing Riku under a spell….under a nightmare.

The bewitching artist cunningly licks and sucks on Riku's inner thigh. '….no…please…' Riku begs inside his mind. "Stop!" Riku shouts but Axel's hands pumps at his member. "Baby…you want to make this harder?" Axel asks. Riku can sense Axel's devil smile. "No! I love Sora!" Riku shouts.

"Riku…Riku…" Axel sneers and he sucks at Riku member. The silver teen rips his nails into his skin to not moan. The sensation is incredible to Riku as Axel takes him in his wet, hot mouth; sucking him in. Riku bites his lip and a gasp escapes.

Axel grins at the soft moan from Riku and sucks on his member harder. "More!" Riku whines out without thinking. The pyro continues and Riku moans at the feeling of Axel's burning mouth. "Sora!" Riku blurts out with beads of sweat gathering at his forehead. Riku fights more to keep quiet.

"Shut up!" Axel growls and slaps Riku's face with his strong hand. The hot sex maniac goes back to sucking the hard, throbbing member. The silver teen clenches his teeth and breathes uneasily. The pyro smirks and playfully bites Riku.

"Hasn't anyone taught you it's wrong to use people?" Axel asks. "Am I just a game?" Axel asks then he sucks while caressing his tongue on Riku's member.

"This is not a game, Axel." Riku says with rage and salty teardrops. The pyromaniac bites his own lip and vigorously massages Riku's stiff member. Axel takes Riku's handcuffed hands and puts them on his own member. "This is a game. Love is our game." Axel says with his eyes closed. "Take me. It's your move on the game board, sweet prince." Axel says with a velvet tone in his hot breath.

Riku doesn't move and breathes through his nose. "Now fucker!" Axel screams and he smacks Riku across the face with full power. Riku's face lies on its side against the bed. The pain penetrates right to Riku's aching heart. Axel waits and his fists ball up. "NOW!" Axel demands. "No!" Riku shouts; still frozen in shock.

"I'll do things to the fucking kid if you don't Riku! You want me to kill him? You want me to rape him? You want me to slit his throat? I can't take this shit you call love for Sora! I'm the one for you! If you won't do this then you'll never see that goddamn brunette again!" Axel yells. There is a thick fog of silence and Axel huffs a mix of fury and passion. The silver teen starts working his handcuffed hands at Axel's member. The cruel red head smiles and moans out to his partner. Riku starts crying again and thinks, '…It's for Sora.'

Riku feels the heat rushing over him like a fire bursting from a small flame. Axel has him under his erotic enchantment. "Suck me." Axel orders. "Never." Riku says sternly. "Now!" Axel shouts. Riku frowns and moves down to Axel's member. He hesitates then Axel smirks, "That little, happy bastard will never see me coming to kill him tomorrow. I'll make it quick."

"Don't call him that!" Riku screams and he twists Axel's knee. "Ahh!" Axel exclaims in the shot of pain up his leg. Riku slams his hand against the bedpost at full speed and it cracks. The silver knight quickly escapes off the bed but he bumps into the nude sex god.

Axel holds both of Riku's wrists with one hand and removes the blindfold with the other. The blindfold slips into Axel's hand and Riku sees into Axel's complex gem eyes. "Why Riku? Why don't you love me?" Axel asks in a hurt muted voice. Riku looks away and says, "I can't love you." "But I can love you." Axel says and he swiftly triple knots the blindfold around Riku's wrists.

He shoves Riku on the bed and inserts one, two, three fingers into him. "Ahhhh!" Riku screams out in pain. Axel lifts himself and thrusts inside Riku. The silver teen starts biting his bottom lip to keep quiet and it bleeds. The metallic taste fills Riku's mouth. Axel continues with a fast pace until he hits Riku's spot.

Riku moans out and Axel cums inside him. He spins Riku so they face each other and he brutally kisses Riku's bruised lips. Axel moves his tongue all inside the bloody mouth. The night angel feels vulnerable and collapses against Axel. The sexy teen puts his secure arms around the nude silver teen. "Axel…" Riku says with red crying eyes.

"I love you Riku." Axel says and a tear drips down from his glassy green eyes. Riku looks at him with a sorrowed expression. "I hate you." Riku cries as the affectionate red head touches his silver hair. The pyromaniac lays Riku on the bed and whispers, "I know…" He unties the choking blindfold off of the thin, pale wrists.

The frightened silver teen escapes like a jackrabbit out the door with his clothes. "I want you to love me…like the way I love you…" Axel says in the lonely, pitch back bedroom. The tempt shoots through Axel's heart like an arrow. "I wish I could be your love…your….tenshi…" Axel says with tears escaping his eyes. He lays down on the bed and cries softly. "Riku…"


End file.
